Super Speed
Super Speed is the power to move at a rapid and superhuman pace. Users can fight, move, or run as speeds that the human eye can barely see. This is typically a supernatural power, but beings who have obtained superhuman powers through unnatural means have been shown to possess this power as well, such Chimeras and the Dread Doctors. Super Speed can also be used in conjunction with other supernatural physical powers, such as Super Agility and Super Strength to achieve various effects. Known Users Berserker Berserkers are said to have immensely heightened superhuman speed, which, paired with the fact that they don't leave footprints, makes them extremely difficult to track, even by skilled Hunters such as Chris Argent. While in Mexico, two Berserkers split up, with one chasing down Malia Tate and Kira Yukimura, and the other chasing down Braeden and Scott McCall, moving so quickly that they all had difficulty seeing them in the dark. Chimera Chimeras, as humans scientifically transformed into supernatural hybrid creatures by the Dread Doctors, typically have superhuman speed as a result of their shapeshifter counterparts possessing that power. For example, Theo Raeken, Tracy Stewart, Hayden Romero, and Lucas were all part-Werewolf, giving them super speed as well, although Chimeras are said to be "cheap knock-offs" and thus have a lower power level than true Werewolves. Dread Doctors Through experimentation on themselves using electromagnetic frequencies, the Dread Doctors were able to endow themselves with power and alter their very being. This power includes superhuman strength, as they were shown to appear from one place to another in such little time that they can either move at highly accelerated speeds or can otherwise warp reality to achieve this effect. Hellhound The Hellhound is one of the fastest known supernatural creatures, as evidenced when Cerberus, the Hellhound possessing Jordan Parrish, was able to keep up with the Beast of Gevaudan and outrun a car. The Hellhound speed is best demonstrated when the Beast attempts to lay a trap; after figuring out what the Beast was trying to accomplish, Cerberus chased after the Beast, moving so quickly that he was only visible as a blur of pure fire. Kanima The Kanima is a very fast creature, particularly when it is running on all fours in its full-reptile form. It has been shown running so quickly it created enough momentum to burst through the glass ceiling of the Beacon Hills High School swimming pool, and ran away from the McCall House in a blur of motion. Kitsune Kitsune possess supernatural speed, although the level of this speed varies based on the type of Kitsune, the age of the Kitsune, and the number of tails they possess. Kira Yukimura, a Thunder Kitsune, moves at speeds so fast that she easily ran faster than Danny Mahealani, the fastest human runner on the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team, and Scott McCall, an Alpha Werewolf, was able to feel how fast she was running from meters away. Noshiko Yukimura, an ancient Celestial Kitsune who sacrificed most of her tails to defeat the Nogitsune, still possessed a great level of superhuman speed, allowing her to sneak up on her daughter without her knowing. The Nogitsune, a 1,000-year-old Void Kitsune, was extremely fast, to the point where he was able to vanish from a location and appear elsewhere as though he had actually teleported there. Oni Oni possess super speed, allowing them to vanish into the shadows at intense speeds and to deftly wield their ninjatos in such a rapid manner that it appears to be a blur. Werewolves Werewolves possess super speed and can run extremely fast when they want to, whether they are on two legs or on all fours. They can move at such accelerated speeds that even the fastest human beings cannot keep up with them, giving them the advantage while up against Hunters. The speed level of a Werewolf varies based on their rank and whether or not they have absorbed the power of other supernatural creatures. Alphas The extra spark of power that Alphas possess heightens their physical powers to even higher levels than their Beta and Omega counterparts, which includes an even more heightened level of super speed. This power is further enhanced when they shift into their full-Alpha form, as shown when then-Alpha Peter Hale was able to lope at incredible speeds in his bestial form. Augmented Alphas Deucalion and his Alpha Pack are even more empowered than typical Alphas due to the power stolen from their former Betas prior to the creation of their own pack.Deucalion has shown the greatest speed so far from any supernatural creature, appearing right next to Scott from across the Abandoned Distillery, moving so fast he was practically invisible to the human eye. The Beast of Gevaudan The Beast is physically the most powerful Werewolf, which includes his immense level of super speed; surprisingly, the Beast's large body mass does not seem to hinder his speed at all, as his long legs allow him to run faster with longer strides. While running, the Beast is so fast that a Hellhound such as Cerberus/Jordan Parrish is barely able to keep up with it during a chase. Werecoyotes Werecoyotes, like their Werewolf counterparts, possess great levels of superhuman speed that allow them to travel quickly. In a special case, Malia Tate, who possessed her own Werecoyote power before stealing her mother Corinne's powers, possessed superhuman speed that was even greater than an average Werecoyote. Werecoyotes also seem to be faster in their full-coyote form. Werejaguar Werejaguars, like all lycanthrope variants, possess a level of super speed, as Kate was agile enough to match Scott in a fight and moved quickly enough to evade her brother, Chris Argent, and the Calavera Family of Hunters for months. Trivia *Like Super Strength, Super Agility, Super Durability, and Accelerated Healing, Super Speed is a power that is common among all varieties of shapeshifters. Gallery Super speed beta derek the tell.gif|Beta Werewolf Super speed derek the tell.gif|Beta Werewolf Super speed derek wolf's bane.gif|Beta Werewolf Super speed isaac unleashed.gif|Beta Werewolf Super speed scott and kira letharia vulpina.gif|Kitsune & Alpha Werewolf Super speed kira muted.gif|Kitsune Super speed satomi weaponized.gif|Alpha Werewolf Super speed agility satomi weaponized.gif|Alpha Werewolf Super agility speed satomi 1.gif|Alpha Werewolf Hellhound claws super speed pyrokinesis.gif|Hellhound Category:Powers